Pokémon: El Potencial del Pokérus
by JesusDk
Summary: Esta es la historia de un joven de nombre Kai, quien intentara al lado de sus amigo sobrevivir en un mundo infectado de Pokérus
1. Pokémon: El potencial de Pokérus Prólogo

Prólogo

Y esto es lo que pasa cuando me dan un paquete gigante de galletas, insomnio y ganas de escuchar creepypastas

(¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! Ok no .-., ¿Qué tal? Bueno, como dice arribita, esto es semanas luego de escuchar creepys zombies de Pokémon, además yo estoy trabajando en una historia más o menos parecida [Tercera guerra mundial, chico especial, dioses Alpha y Omega, bla bla bla bla, si todo sale como quiero en un tiempo saldrá la primera parte de la saga que estoy haciendo y que si es posible, convertir en anime, ya se, un sueño raro pero ¡MI TRABAJO NO SERÁ EN VANO!... ok no XD, luego les aviso si ya salió, se llamara Borde del Mundo] pues no me pareció una mala idea, y lo que me dio la razón para sí hacerla, fue una prohibición que me hice en Pokémon: Los tres hermanos, en el siguiente capítulo lo entenderán, bueno, sin más ¡EMPEZAMOS! ) Cinco meses luego de que un equipo desconocido de científicos intentara mejorar el virus Pokérus, cuyo experimento fracaso e infecto a una gran cantidad del mundo, un joven de nombre Kai, intentara buscar una salida del infierno en el que se encuentra encerrado

P.D: ¡Ding, ding, ding, ding! Luiszzzz también estará en esta historia


	2. Capitulo 1: Odio ver este mundo

Capítulo 1: Odio ver este mundo

Esta historia inicia en una ciudad abandonada, en el décimo piso de un edificio destrozado, en Hoenn, un pequeño Rattata sale de un rincón y muerde una manzana podrida, antes de ser espantada por dos jóvenes corriendo, un chico y una chica, la chica corre sin detenerse al mismo tiempo que dispara hacia atrás y el chico toca un comunicador en su oído mientras corre al mismo ritmo que la chica

-¡Inku! ¿Dónde estás?

- A cincuenta metros, un Aerodactyl nos impactó y tuvimos que derribarlo, vamos en camino

-¡Kai, un Aggron! – Dijo la chica mientras aquella bestia robusta corría hacia ellos

-¡Inku!

-¡Diez metros!

-¡Rápido, salta! – Dijo Kai antes de tomar la mano de la chica y romper un vidrio para usarlo como salida del lugar

En ese momento los rayos del sol tocaron su piel, mostrando su apariencia, el joven llamado Kai llevaba de vestimenta un pantalón negro de mezclilla, con una cadena de metal colgando de un lado del mismo, una sudadera con capucha color cian con rayas negras lo suficientemente larga como para ocultar las manos del chico, tennis color cian y con un borde blanco abajo, muñequeras de cuero color negras y con unas cuantas puas, una espada en la espalda del joven, la apariencia física del chico era simple y fácil de memorizar, delgado, cabello azul celeste corto con un fleco cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, piel blanca, ojos azul marino y unos audífonos de casco rojos alrededor de su cuello, la chica usando un abrigo rosa que a ella le queda gigante, no dejando ver sus manos, con el cuello en forma de V, usando una camisa blanca, un short de mezclilla un poco cortado y rasgado mostrando el fondo de los bolsillos, muñequeras negras con una línea rosa, botas negras con el tacón y las agujetas de color rosa, su físico era delgado, ojos azules, piel clara y cabello castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo y con un mechón de pelo en cada lado de la cabeza

-¡Los tengo! – Dijo Inku mientras Kai e Hilda aterrizaban en el lomo de un Fearow

-¡Ya era hora Inku!

-Perdón, volvamos a la base

-Eh… chicos… -Dijo nerviosa Hilda mientras el Aggron cargaba un ataque

Aquella bestia tenía medio casco roto, con rasguños en el estómago y un ojo totalmente negro, los chicos dejaron de discutir, la apariencia de Inku era un tanto simple, cabello blanco, piel blanca, abrigo color jade y pantalón deportivo negro, el Aggron infectado lanzo un ataque Recurrente contra el trio de amigos

-¡Maniobras evasivas! – Dijo Inku mientras Fearow intentaba evitar los ataques

El ataque no se detuvo hasta que Fearow comenzó a caer, Kai al ver esto, tomo una Pokéball que se encontraba en una pequeña cadena que se encontraba en la espalda su abrigo y aumento su tamaño, no sin antes ver por la misma a su compañero, un torterra

-¡No nos falles amigo! – Dijo Kai mientras lanzaba la Pokéball al suelo

La Pokéball impacto y el torterra salió del mismo, Kai tomo a Inku e Hilda y salto al lomo de aquel Torterra, al mismo tiempo que este hacia que las puas en su espalda tomaran su forma de planta y se extendieran para atrapar a Fearow

-Y es por eso que te llame Santium – Dijo feliz Kai mientras acariciaba la frente de Santium

-¡FEAROW! – Exclamo Inku mientras corría a ver a su compañero – Estas muy herido… Kai…

-Sí, sí, ya sé, no te preocupes, Santium, Hilda, Samuroth y yo los cubriremos mientras tu recuperas a tu Fearow

-¿Ya vienen? – Pregunto Inku mientras sacaba un montón de cosas de su mochila

-No tardan, siempre tienen buen oído, Arceus, como odio ver a este mundo así – Dijo Kai mientras desenvainaba su espada

-¡Vamos amigo! – Dijo Hilda mientras sacaba a Samuroth – Una batalla más contra la muerte

-¡Ya están aquí! – Anuncio Kai mientras una oleada de Rattatas, Zubat y Beedrills infectados llegaban a su localización

El combate empezó con un ataque de Kai, él se mordió el labio y tomo la sangre de sus labios en sus dedos mientras preparaba su espada y suspiraba algo

-Alma infectada que has partido de este mundo, te corto y te libero, renace y se feliz nuevamente

Un Raticate infectado salió de la nada, siendo quien liderara la oleada de infectados, los cuerpos de todos deformados, algunos con las entrañas colgando de sus estómagos, otros sin un ojo y con piel rasgada y algunos cubiertos de sangre y mugre, Kai partió la quijada del Raticate con su espada y lentamente comenzó a alzar la trayectoria de la misma, partiendo su cuerpo a la mitad, su espada era bastante sencilla, el guardamano y la cabeza de color rojo, en la cabeza de la misma con una joya negra dentro, la empuñadura de color gris y la hoja de la espada con símbolos en los filos. Hilda saco una Magnum Desert Eagle de su bolsillo y comenzó a disparar a todo en su camino mientras Samuroth y Santium atacaban a todos los Pokémon infectados en su camino, Kai peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con todos los infectados, dividiendo sus cuerpos, degollándolos y destripándolos, aumentando su agresividad conforme veía a un infectado acercarse a Hilda, tiñendo su abrigo con manchas de sangre, Santium atacaba como podía, causaba terremotos en línea recta para no lastimar a su amo, usando energíbolas y en ocasiones cargando contra los infectados, destrozando sus cuerpos con su coraza y las púas en su espalda, Hilda tenía un arma AK-47 y saco un cuchillo de carnicero de un lado de su cuerpo y lo sostuvo bajo el arma mientras disparaba, matando a corta distancia y larga, aun conservando un poco de asco a la sangre, Samuroth al igual que Kai combatía cuerpo a cuerpo, dividiendo los cuerpos de los infectados, cuidándose de los colmillos de los mismos, Inku finalmente termino de reparar el ala de su Fearow y este se alzó por los cielos, sin embargo mientras este ganaba altura, aquel Aggron infectado apareció y cargo contra Kai, Samuroth, Santium e Hilda, sin embargo fue destrozado por un ataque de Santium antes de que Kai lo regresara a su Pokéball

-¡SANTIUM, HOJA AFILADA! – Grito Kai mientras él e Hilda se montaban en Fearow e Hilda regresaba a Samuroth a su Pokéball

Santium obedeció y lanzo un ataque de Hoja Afilada que corto en mil pedazos a aquel Aggron, convirtiendo a la voluminosa bestia en nada más que pedazos de carne muertos, Santium regreso a su Pokéball y Kai lo felicito antes de regresarlo con las demás Pokéball en su espalda

-Un día más sobrevivido – Dijo feliz Kai mientras antes de besar a Hilda y acariciar el cabello de la misma

-Inku, el detonador

-Aquí lo tienen – Dijo Inku mientras le daba una barra de metal llena de mecanismos con un botón rojo arriba

-¡Una zona más despejada! – Dijo Kai mientras detonaba una bomba implantada en un edificio de aquella ciudad mientras se alejaban de la ciudad y veían a los edificios derrumbándose a lo lejos

-Ahh, Arceus, adrenalina, se volvió mi droga – Dijo Kai mientras se recostaba en la espalda de Fearow e Hilda se acurrucaba en el pecho del mismo

-Kai – Dijo una voz en el comunicador de Kai - ¿Despejaron la zona?

-¿Por quién nos tomas Red? Claro que sí, oye, me acelere en el combate de hoy, prepara algo de agua por favor, necesito relajarme – Dijo con una voz agitada Kai mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hilda y su mejilla

-Me alegra escuchar eso, entendido, cambio y fuera

¡Y hasta aquí por ahora!

Aclaraciones:

¿Por qué tu Torterra tiene el mismo nombre que en Pokémon: Los Tres Hermanos? ¿Es lo que pasa en el futuro? No, verán, mi Pokémon favorito (Que no sea legendario, por qué ese es Dialga) es Torterra, y como tengo el Pokémon Diamante, ya comencé a jugar hace tiempo y me encariñe con mi Turtwig, Grotle o Torterra a quien llame Santium por cierta razón, luego les digo, así que por eso en todas mis historias de Pokémon mis Torterras se llamaran Santium :3 y no es lo que pasara en el futuro, sino un universo aparte

¿Por qué demonios no explicaste todo desde el principio? Esto creó que es algo que muy pocos o nadie se preguntara pero bueno, muchas historias no cuentan todo primero, sino que inician en cierto punto y explican todo en el transcurso de la historia, como Slender The Arrival, inicio en un accidente y nadie se quejo

¿La chica que Kai beso y con quien peleo es Hilda de Pokémon Blanco y Negro? Si n\\\n

¿Por qué tú y Luiszzzz se llaman igual que en Pokémon: Los tres hermanos? ¿Egao murió? Pues yo adoro el nombre de Kai, si fuera una opción me cambiaría el nombre por ese, pero al mismo tiempo no por qué me gusta mi nombre, Inku es el nombre que le tengo fijo a Luiszzzz en todas mis historias y Egao no murió ni en la vida real ni en mi historia ni morirá alguna vez… o quien sabe ¿Verdad? Es solo que quien es Egao en la vida real ya no se interesa tanto en este juego, así que afuera

Ok alomejor y di explicaciones innecesarias más grandes que el capítulo XD, pero a Luiszzzz le han pasado alguna de estas cosas, así que mejor prevenir que curar, bueno, y ahora pregunta para quien quiera sumarse a la historia (Solo 3 podrán) 1: ¿Cuáles son los nombres con los que se le conocen a Hilda en Japonés, español e inglés?

2: ¿Cuáles son los nombres con lo que se le conoce a May en japonés, español e inglés?

3: ¿En qué capitulo ocurre la pelea de Metapods entre Ash y un Caza Bichos?

La última si fue al azar XD bueno, ojo, solo contesten una de las tres y chequen en los reviews si no han contestado aun la que ustedes quieren contestar, los datos para que se agreguen a la historia son estos: Nombre, Personalidad, Apariencia, Edad, Gustos, Disgustos, Armas y si quieren que tenga alguna habilidad especial, ojo (Otra vez) Estos datos de los personajes que ustedes hagan, no los suyos por qué si no me voy a ver como un acosador XD bueno ¡NOS VEMOS!


	3. Capitulo 2: Sobrevivientes

Capítulo 2: Sobrevivientes

-Abran la puerta – Dijo Kai mientras alimentaba a Santium

-Es bueno volver – Dijo Hilda mientras se acostaba en el pecho de Kai

-Vamos, rápido, tenemos que poner todo en orden – Ordeno Inku mientras entraba volando en Fearow

Un montón de soldados salieron de algunas puertas y saludaron al equipo mientras unos cuantos pequeños pokémon salían a jugar con Santium y con el Serperior de Hilda. Un chico salió de las sombras para recibirlos, de cabello negro, ojos azules, vistiendo una camisa de manga larga de color rojo y con pantalones negros, el chico de por lo menos diecisiete años con una katana en su espalda

-Hola Jeff ¿Rojo ya regreso?

-No, pero me pidió que te dijera que el agua esta lista

-Genial, ven mi amor – Dijo Kai mientras tomaba la mano de Hilda

-Ya voy – Dijo risueñamente Hilda

-Ughh, no enfrente de mí Kai – Dijo Jeff mientras se retiraba – Iré al jardín, quiero relajarme antes de hacer guardia

-Cierto, hoy me toca a mí hacer guardia contigo

-No llegues tarde Inku, o te voy a matar antes de que un infectado te toque

-Sí, sí, ya se, oye ¿Sabes dónde está Misty?

-Está afuera en la piscina, dijo que fueras con ella, ya te extrañaba dice ella

-¡Awww! ¡Mi Misty!

-¡Cállate y ve con ella! Ughh, odio ser mensajero de este tipo de cosas, ahí se ven

Inku se fue a la piscina con Misty, Kai e Hilda fueron a tomar un baño juntos mientras Santium se sumergía en un lago al lado de la tina en la que descansaban Kai e Hilda

-Ahh, finalmente paz

-Si, por fin, estuviste algo loco hace unas horas

-Oye, peleamos con un Aggron infectado

-Aun así, has peleado contra Tyranitars, Onixs, incluso contra Mewtwo y has estado más calmado

-Algunos no han estado infectado, no tenía miedo… pero… él se acercó demasiado a mi Hilda – Dijo sonrojado Kai mientras cerraba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hilda

-No te preocupes, yo también me puedo defender

-Ya lo sé, pero si algo te fuese a suceder… yo terminaría con mi sufrimiento, no vale la pena vivir en un mundo donde no estás tú

-Eso no va a pasar, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado – Susurro Hilda antes de besar a Kai, sonrojando al chico por el hecho de ambo estar desnudos

-Ya lo sé, pero aun así, no me dejare de preocupar hasta que todos los infectados estén muertos

-Pero por ahora podemos descansar – Dijo Hilda antes de que Kai acariciara su silueta y luego la besara

-Sí, al menos te tengo a ti, mi preciosa Hilda – Dijo Kai antes de que Santium saliera del agua mirando a la pareja en la tina – Oh, hola Santium ya se, ya se, tenemos que salir a revisar la zona, se un poco paciente, primero tengo que vestirme con algo, igual Hilda, nadie más que yo puede verla así

Luego de unos minutos, la pareja se cambió, ahora Kai estaba vistiendo un suéter gris, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una bufanda azul, Hilda vestía una chaqueta negra, una camiseta de cuello de tortuga blanco, mallas negras y su short clásico, aparte de una bufanda rosa

-Bien, vámonos Santium – Dijo Kai acariciando la frente de Santium

Santium comenzó a caminar con Hilda y Kai en su espalda, estaba todo relajado, pero sabían que eso no iba a durar mucho, ellos estaban ahí, no para dar un paseo romántico, sino para despejar la zona, se comenzaron a escuchar pasos, algunos pequeños y débiles, otros pesados y constantes, hasta que finalmente la horda inicio, un Zubat salió de las sombras, Santium lo partió por la mitad sin problema a aquel Zubat, pero este fue solo una distracción, un Ekans salió y se envolvió en la pierna de Santium, Samuroth aplasto la cabeza de aquel Ekans y el ataque en cadena inicio, un Persian araño la coraza de Santium, un Pidgeot se dirigió como un misil hacía Kai, un Nidoking comenzó a cargar hacía Samuroth, pero llego quien le dio la felicidad a Kai, a él y a un amigo dentro de las Pokéballs en su chaqueta, un Golbat salió de las sombras, liderando un ejército de Zubats, Pidgeys y Beedrills, Kai alegrado de ver a aquel Pokémon, que en su pasado le causo tanto problema a un integrante de su equipo, solo sonrío y tomo una Pokéball, viendo a quien se encontraba en aquella Pokéball, un Garchomp

-Amigo, mostrémosle lo fuerte que te has hecho – Dijo Kai mientras liberaba a su Garchomp y desenvainaba su espada – ¡Kenkai!

El garchomp llamado KenKai salió mientras lentamente alzaba la mirada para ver a quien debía enfrentarse, lo que vio dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro del Garchomp

-¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Doble espada? – Dijo Kai mientras ponía su espada al lado de su brazo, como si fuese el brazo de un Gallade

KenKai asintió con la cabeza y miro al cielo mientras cargaba un ataque, Hilda feliz de ver a Kai volver a hacer ese tipo de ataque combinado con sus Pokémon, sacó su Magnum Desert Eagle y apunto al cielo

-Yo los cubro

-Gracias mi amor, bien, Santium, impúlsanos por favor

Santium asintió con la cabeza y sus espinas tomaron forma de raíz, poniéndose por debajo de los pies de Garchomp, Garchomp colocó su aleta al lado del brazo de Kai mientras ambos sonreían

-¡AHORA SANTIUM!

Santium al escuchar esto lanzó a KenKai y a Kai hacía el cielo, mientras Hilda comenzaba a disparar a todo lo que se acercara a el dueto, el Golbat solo se impulsó más hacía ellos

-¡AHORA VAS A PROBAR LA FUERZA DE KENKAI, ALGUNA VEZ NOS FASTIDIARON, AHORA, NOSOTROS SOMOS SUS CAZADORES!

El ataque combinado de Kai y KenKai partió al Golbat en tres pedazos, ambos continuaron ascendiendo por el impulso, partiendo a lo que se les pusiera enfrente, finalmente terminaron por dar un baño de sangre al suelo, Santium e Hilda miraban riendo el escenario

-Nadie lo detiene – Dijo Hilda mientras pasaba un dedo por su cabello del lado derecho

Pero el impulso se acabó, Hilda olvido que aún un ejército de distintos Pokémon se acercaban a ellos, Samuroth los estuvo manteniendo ocupado hasta que Hilda reaccionara, Kai y KenKai comenzaron a caer al quedarse sin impulso, Beedrills se dirigían a ellos mientras Ninetales, Scythers, Ariados y Umbreons se dirigían a Hilda, Samuroth y Santium, pero el peligro se desvaneció por una orden

-¡Pikachu, trueno! ¡Charizard, lanzallamas!

Aquellos ataques fueron ejecutados por los Pokémons nombrados, eliminando en tan solo un segundo aquella horda, la silueta de un Charizard recogió a Kai y KenKai antes de impactar, luego el mismo solo los puso en el lomo de Santium mientras Kai abría los ojos

-Ah… ya volviste, gracias

-Oye, tienes que tener más cuidado, Santium está a punto de llegar a nivel cien, no hagas tonterías, tu equipo es tu familia y además Hilda estaría muy triste – Dijo Rojo mientras bajaba de Charizard con Pikachu en su hombro

-Sí, pero mi Kai está bien, solo que me distraje un poco, pero siempre nos vamos a cuidar el uno al otro – Dijo Hilda mientras rodeaba el cuello de Kai con sus brazos

-Sí, siempre estaré al lado de mi Hilda – Dijo Kai antes de besar a la misma - ¿Cómo te fue Rojo?

-Más o menos, salvamos a varios refugiados… pero…

Estas últimas palabras alteraron un poco a Kai, Rojo no decía "Pero" al menos que algo grande se aproximase

-¿Pero qué?

-… Los perros legendarios… han sido infectados

Bueno hasta aquí por ahora XD espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, quienes quieran sumarse a la historia solo háganlo, dejen un review con su personaje y lo iré agregando, solo que los datos que necesito para crear el personaje están en el final del capítulo anterior, no se preocupen, ya no es por las preguntas XD ¡Nos Vemos!


	4. Capitulo 3: ¿Legendarios infectados?

Capítulo 3: ¿Legendarios infectados?

-¿Qué acabas de decir? – Dijo Kai alterado mientras retrocedía un poco en la espalda de Santium

-Ya me escuchaste, los legendarios están empezando a ser infectados, te aconsejo que de una vez vayas por Lugia, si no tendrás que darle la muerte a tu compañero si lo llegan a infectar

-Esto no puede estar pasando… ya teníamos problemas… ahora los legendarios…

-¡MALDITA SEA, REACCIONA KAI! – Dijo Rojo antes de golpear a Kai para luego tomarlo por el cuello de su suéter - ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE ANTES DE QUE CHARIZARD TE ATRAPARA!?

-Mate a una horda aérea…

-¡Rojo, no seas así! – Dijo Hilda mientras intentaba llegar a Kai

-Eres Kai, tú fuiste quien salvo dos regiones ¿Y le temes a un legendario? Tú y yo sabemos que se vuelven más estúpidos si se infectan ¿Vas a correr o a pelear? – Dijo Rojo antes de que los ojos de Kai se aclararan un poco

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? – Dijo Kai antes de sonreír y ponerse de pie

-¿Mi amor?

-Ya, ya, no te preocupes, ahora estoy bien – Dijo kai antes de ponerse el fleco de vuelta a su lugar – Voy a matarlos a todos, no va a quedar ni un infectado

-Al fin nuestro Kai volvió, bien vamos adentro, está comenzando a hacer frío y Charizard es un poco friolento

-Seguro, vámonos

Los tres se marcharon de aquel lugar y miraron a las estrellas en el camino, Santium ayudando a llegar a la base, al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con Jeff, suspirando mientras escuchaban gritos de ira adentro

-Ah por Arceus, no otra vez – Dijo Jeff mientras se cubría la cara con su mano (Palmface)

-¡MUÉVETE INKU! – Gritó una chica mientras Inku salía pateado de la bas

-¡AHHHH! – Dijo Inku mientras caía en picada hacía el suelo - ¡Mierda! ¡NAZZ SE ENOJÓ!

Inku salió corriendo

De las sombras de la base salió una chica de veinticinco años, de cabello rosa, bien dotada de cuerpo, tanto en fuerza como belleza, con un tatuaje de Unowns escribiendo "PINK", su apellido, vestía una camiseta de color negro ceñida sin mangas, jeans de color azul y botas de vaquero marrones, con dos ametralladoras amarradas a su cinturón y un cuchillo militar al lado de su muslo derecho

-¿Inku anduvo holgazaneando otra vez?

-Sí, se quedó en la piscina con Misty diciendo estupideces, por eso sigo con que el amor es malo – Dijo Jeff mientras desenvainaba su katana – Me voy a hacer guardia, no duerman muy tarde tortolos

-Sí, sí, ya, no dormiremos tarde – Dijo Kai mientras entraba a la base abrazando a Hilda

-¡CORRAN, SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA! – Grito Inku mientras Nazz lo perseguía con una de sus ametralladoras

-¿De nuevo?

-Sí, ya sabes que odia que los demás la retrasen

-¡VEN ACÁ MALDITO INKU! ¡TE PONDRÉ UNA BALA EN LA CABEZA POR NO SALIR ANTES!

-¡Ay Kangaskhan! ¡Sálvame Fearow! – Dijo Inku antes de sacar a ese Pokémon y elevarse con él

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ! – Grito Pink antes de lanzar a su Zoroark y que el mismo tomara la forma de un Pidgeot

Kai, Hilda y Rojo entraron en la base, se metieron a una habitación llena de máquinas, Rojo puso una clave en una y el resto de las pantallas se encendieron, mostrando zonas, planos, diseños y demás, Rojo entonces abrió un archivo denominado "Proyecto L", mientras este abría, Kai movía un sillón ante la pantalla para verlo más cómodamente mientras Hilda se cambiaba su ropa superior por tan solo aquel suéter rosa con forma de V que mostraba algo de sus pechos, cuando el archivo finalmente abrió, Hilda se acostó en el sillón para que luego Kai se acostara sobre ella

-Si quieres acomódate bajo mi suéter, no me molesta estar con mi Kai

-Gracias – Dijo Kai antes de deslizar la mitad superior de su cuerpo bajo el abrigo rosa de Hilda

Rojo bajaba por los archivos mientras Kai e Hilda se acurrucaban, pero entonces Kai se dio cuenta de algo, escuchaba los latidos de Hilda como si su oído descansara en su pecho, además de que no se sentía como una tela, Kai estaba reposando en el pecho desnudo de Hilda

-Vaya, me has ganado ahora

-Pues sí, hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto – Dijo risueñamente Hilda

-Sí, gracias, bueno, Rojo ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-Ah, cierto, mira, aquí está – Dijo Rojo mientras le mostraba una gráfica, una grabación y un archivo de texto – Infectaron a los perros legendarios hace tres días en Kanto, sufrieron una emboscada en bosque verde, originalmente solo había medio millón de infectados del virus normal, luego experimentaron en cien Pokémons que se esparcieron por el mundo, ahora ya hay alrededor de cinco millones de infectados, en Kanto ya han infectado a los perros legendarios, las aves legendarias por otra parte siguen bien… si ellos llegan a ser infectados, será el fin, podrán viajar a otras regiones, es por eso que tenemos que reunir a los Pokémon que sigan intactos, el Pokérus 2.0 solo se transmite por mordidas, Rocko y su padre ya están preparando las armaduras, solo así podremos mantener a salvo a nuestros Pokémon, algunos hemos perdido a integrantes de nuestros equipos gracias a ese maldito virus

-¿Algún otro infectado?

-Negativo, la mayor concentración de infectados esta en Kanto, Kalos y Sinnoh, los legendarios de aire han abandonado sus hogares, hay Pokémons de otras regiones en donde no se supone que los deberíamos encontrar, te recomiendo que vayas por Lugia, si no, habrá sido en vano usar la Masterball con él, tanto tiempo que pasaron juntos…

-Si… él me cuido y demás por cinco años… Rojo, permiso para viajar a Kanto a rescatar a los legendarios

-Permiso concedido, mañana por la mañana Charizard y yo los llevaremos, Inku y Jeff irán a buscar a Kyogre y Groudon, Pink va a ir por Rayquaza y Misty irá por Latios y Latias

-¿Los otros no han llegado?

-No, las comunicaciones con las otras regiones han estado fuera desde la horda de Julio 14

-Está bien, luego iré a buscar a los otros

-Permiso para acompañar a Kai, señor – Dijo Hilda mientras jalaba la cabeza de Kai hacia su pecho

-Concedido… supongo… - Dijo sonrojado Rojo al ver que Kai hacía algo con los pechos de Hilda – Que descansen, mañana será un largo día

Rojo salió de la habitación y Kai e Hilda se acurrucaron mientras Kai los cubría con una cobija y escuchaban los disparos afuera de Pink, Kai suspiro e intento levantarse per fue detenido por la mano de Hilda

-No, no me dejes esta noche por favor, Inku va a estar bien, pero yo estaré muy triste si me dejas sola

-Está bien, te amo mi Hilda, yo nunca te voy a dejar sola gracias

-Gracias a ti mi Kai, siempre me haces feliz, buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Antes de comenzar a dormir, Hilda soltó una leve risa y lentamente se quitó su short y sus medias, quedándose así solo en su ropa interior y su suéter rosa, durmieron felices mientras afuera en algún lugar un grupo de científicos trabajaban en la creación de un Pokémon mecánico para eliminar a los infectados

-¿Cambios?

-La temperatura ha subido cinco grados, la armadura está terminando de construirse y los cañones se están ajustando

-Bien, es hora de que los infectados conozcan… a Genesect

Bueno, ahora sí, hasta aquí por ahora (Ahora si XD). Bueno, una noticia, como ya algunos se habrán dado cuenta, algunas historias ya las hago medio por obligación cuando no estoy inspirado para escribirlos, así que ahora se subirán conforme me inspire, el orden al diablo, espero les guste este cambio, pero es que no quiero seguir haciendo historias forzadas, como Ash y May, ya no se cómo continuarla :S así que esa por ahora va a estar en pausa, bueno ¡Nos Vemos!


	5. Capitulo 4: Kanto

Capítulo 4: Kanto

-Abran el hangar catorce, preparen un cazador y pongan nuestras cosas en la cabina – Ordeno Kai mientras se vestía

-¡Si, señor! – Respondieron unos soldados mientras se escuchaban pisadas

El chico ahora se estaba equipando con algunas cosas, armas, munición, comida y objetos que recuperaran la salud de sus Pokémon, ahora estaba vestido con una capa negra con un borde con diseño de flamas de fuego blanco colocada en su hombro, una chamarra blanca abierta con capucha y un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, en su cinturón tenía un cuchillo de casería, cinco cartuchos de Magnum y una revolver amarrada a su cinturón

-Bien, Santium, ven aquí por favor, nos tenemos que ir – Pidió Kai antes de que el Torterra fuera con él

-¡Torterra!

-Bien, ya estamos casi listos ¿Dónde está Hilda?

El torterra solo miro hacia atrás para avisar que la chica se encontraba en el cuarto detrás de él, Kai comenzó a caminar hacía el cuarto que Santium señaló y abrió la puerta, se encontró con algo que primero lo sonrojo pero luego le dio algo de ternura, Hilda estaba intentando colocarse un pantalón de mezclilla pero este no le llegaba ni siquiera llegaba a sus rodillas, era uno de sus primeros shorts, por extraño detalle que parezca, usaba esos siempre que salía con Kai, pero hace dos años que no usaba aquellos y su cuerpo ahora había madurado, por lo cual no era como sí aquel short le quedaran luego de madurar. Antes de entrar, Kai se quitó la capa, solo le estorbaría en su misión, luego de esto, llego con Hilda y lentamente la abrazó por detrás para luego besar su mejilla

-¿Qué haces mi Hilda?

-¡KAI! Ehhh… yo… - Dijo Hilda antes de intentar tapar su ropa interior

-Eh… ese short… tres estrellas… cadena de oro… ¿No es el que usabas cuando nos conocimos?

-Bueno… sí… es que… bueno… nos conocimos en Kanto… y como hoy volvemos… bueno…

-¿Querías usarlos como un "regalo" para mí?

-Ehh… sí… ¿Eres adivino?

-No, pero se lo dulce que eres – Dijo Kai antes de besar a Hilda - ¿Si estuvieran rotos de los lados aún los usarías?

-¿A ti te seguirían gustando?

-Solo sí tú los usas – Dijo sonrojado Kai antes de una diminuta hemorragia nasal – Te veías muy linda en ellos

-Entonces no me importa si están rotos – Agrego Hilda antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de Kai

-No te muevas mi amor, con esta podrás usar ese short – Pidió Kai mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba su cuchillo

Hilda no se movió pero se quedó algo nerviosa mientras sentía el cuchillo cerca de ella, le corto una pequeña parte a sus shorts, a los lados para que el mismo se pudiera deslizar hasta sus caderas, una vez termino los cortes, el chico lentamente le ayudo a su novia a subir sus shorts, estos eran igual que los clásicos que usaban, solo eran un poco más oscuros y tenían una cadena de oro de un lado y tres estrellas en el frente, ahora la chica estaba vestida con aquel short, medias blancas, un abrigo con capucha rosa y una camiseta azul con una cruz negra en el pecho y con una katana blanca en su espalda

-Gra-gracias Kai

-No hay problema, ven, ya nos tenemos que ir mi amor – Dijo Kai mientras tomaba la mano de Hilda

-Ya voy mi cielo – Respondió Hilda mientras caminaba al lado de Kai

La chica tomo rápidamente una bolsa que había preparado hace unos minutos y luego corrió con Kai, el chico estaba mirando un avión mientras por la derecha del hangar llegaban Rojo y Pikachu

-¿Todo listo?

-Sí señor, ya he equipado todo, arma, municiones, ropa, comida, pociones y demás, estamos listos para partir en cuanto nos dé permiso de despegar

-¡Oh, espere, quiero despedirme de Misty y…! – Pidió Hilda antes de ir al cuarto para escuchar algo que le daría un escalofrío terrible

-¡OH INKU, MÁS, POR FAVOR! – Gimió Misty al otro lado de la puerta

-M-Mejor ya nos vamos – Dijo temblorosa Hilda antes de ir con Kai

-¡Mi amor! ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Kai antes de que Hilda le susurrara lo que escucho – Ah… bueno… mejor vámonos, no te preocupes, así es él

-¡Todo listo Kai! – Anuncio Jeff antes de salir del "cazador" un poco manchado de aceite – Los propulsores están en su máxima fuerza, el tanque está lleno y tienen cuatro misiles en ambas alas

-Gracias Jeff, ¿Rojo?

-¿Qué esperas amigo? ¡En marcha! – Dijo Rojo antes de lanzarle un mapa de Kanto a Kai

Kai asintió con la cabeza, tomo el mapa y se despidió rápidamente de Jeff mientras el resto de refugiados se metían al cuartel y rojo salía para guiar a Kai al mismo tiempo que Hilda lanzaba el equipaje a la cabina y Kai encendía el cazador, Rojo comenzó a hacer señales para que avanzaran, Kai comenzó a mover el avión, siendo guiado por rojo mientras Pink apuntaba al cielo en caso de infectados que quisieran arruinar su viaje, una vez se aseguraron de que la nave salió sin problemas de la base, solo los despidieron sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro

-No mueran en esta misión

Por un tiempo en la nave hubo silencio, Hilda no quería distraer a Kai cuando en cualquier momento podía salir un infectado que los derribara por su culpa al distraer a Kai, pero simplemente ella no soportaba aquel espeluznante silencio, así que comenzó a pensar en que hablar, entonces recordó lo que escucho en la habitación de Inku antes de marcharse

-Ehhh… Kai…

-¿Qué sucede mi cielo?

-…B-B-Bueno… me estaba preguntando… ¿Tú me harías lo que Inku estaba haciendo con Misty cuando nos marchábamos?... – Preguntó Hilda totalmente enrojecida

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? – Respondió Kai mientras piloteaba la nave

-Ehhh… Y-Yo solo…

-No te preocupes, es solo que no esperaba escuchar esa pregunta hoy, pero bueno, eso es gracias a Inku… la respuesta es muy simple, si tú sigues a mi lado en un par de años y quieres hacerlo, eventualmente lo haremos, pero ya sabes cómo es Inku, un tanto pervertido pero dulce, yo soy igual pero soy un tanto más dulce, así que no creó hacerlo aún, quizá cosas pequeñas como bueno… lo que hicimos en aquel cerezo en medio del bosque – Respondió sonrojado Kai mientras miraba al frente

-A-A-Ahhh, si, lo recuerdo, fue… bueno… fue lindo pero también… intenso – Dijo risueña y nerviosamente Hilda mientras cruzaba las piernas – Fuiste el único que me ha visto sin esta ropa

-Sí, y me siento muy afortunado de que m hubieras dado permiso de quitártela aquel día, aunque no hubo más que toques leves

-¡Ahhh! ¿Con que querías ser padre?

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡YO NUNCA DIJE ESO!

-Jaja, ya lo sé, tontito, eres muy lindo, amo eso de ti… y aunque eres algo pervertido… eres mi pervertido – Susurro Hilda mientras se subía en el asiento de Kai y lo besaba por arriba

Así pasaron un rato hablando para matar el tiempo, increíblemente en su viaje no aparecieron infectados, el cielo estaba despejado, luego de dos horas de viaje, finalmente pudieron mirar la región de Kanto a lo lejos, pero no era tan lindo como en el tiempo que se conocieron, ahora habían zonas cubiertas de fuego, calles, bosques y ciudades destrozadas y edificios rotos o derribados, al saber que el jet podría llegar solo a el aeropuerto de Kanto, el chico comenzó a tomar sus cosas y preparar sus Pokéballs y espada, Hilda solo tomo sus Pokéball y cargó su arma mientras miraba por la ventana, pero había un pequeño detalle no contemplado, el aeropuerto estaba siendo guardado por una horda de infectados en el aeropuerto bloqueando las zonas de aterrizaje, pero en su mayoría eran voladores, aunque no era un lindo detalle

-¡HILDA, SUJÉTATE! – Pidió Kai mientras intentaba mover el curso de la nave del aeropuerto

La chica estaba comenzando a precipitarse, el chico aún más, la vida de su amada, la de sus Pokémon, estaban colgando de un hilo y si no hacía algo rápido, todos terminarían muertos, comenzó a mover la nave pero el cambio en la dirección era diminuto y los infectados los comenzaban a notar, Fearows, Pidgeots y Scythers infectados comenzaron a despegar hacía la nave en cuanto vieron el tono de piel de Kai y lo reconocieron como alimento, comenzaron por intentar atravesar el casco, algunos que fueron infectados hace poco aún conservaban algo de inteligencia intentaban destrozar las alas de la nave con sus cuerpos

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡HILDA, VEN AQUÍ! – Gritó Kai mientras le disparaba a los infectados sobre su cabeza mientras tomaba a Hilda

Cada vez se acercaban más a el aeropuerto donde una gran cantidad de infectados de tierra los esperaban hambrientos, pero por los movimientos que Kai hizo, la nave chocó con la pared de un hangar

Por fortuna el chico ya tenía un plan, cuando apenas quedaban segundos para el impacto, pateo el cristal encima de él y saltó para caer en el techo del hangar, su plan funcionó. Luego de no verlo por una hora los infectados pensaron que había muerto y se marcharon de aquel lugar, pero en realidad Hilda ya lo estaba curando con la ayuda de las hierbas de Santium, su pierna estaba casi incompleta debido a que quedo encerrada en la explosión de la nave, su pierna ya casi no tenía carne, pero Santium no quería perder a su amo, así que usaba su poder de síntesis para lentamente curarlo, los ojos de Hilda estaban rojos y se notaba que lloró

-Idiota… - Susurro Hilda con miedo

-¿Eh?

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESTO?! ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO EN ESA EXPLOSIÓN!

-Ya lo sé pero…

-¡NO! ¡Nada de peros!... te… te pude haber perdido – Dijo Hilda mientras miraba a Kai a los ojos – Si eso hubiese pasado… yo… hubiera…

-No te preocupes, aún no planeo morir – Respondió felizmente Kai antes de besar lentamente a Hilda para que ella se desahogara en aquel beso

Y así lo hizo Hilda, en aquel beso derramo más lágrimas y mordía levemente el labio de Kai para sacar su tristeza, solo duro unos segundos pero era lo que la chica necesitaba para poder estar tranquila luego de aquella escena

-No moriré hasta que tengas mi anillo en tu mano y vivamos juntos en paz

-¡NO! Incluso después de que eso pase, tú vivirás conmigo – Pidió Hilda antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de Kai

-Está bien, yo viviré solo para hacerte feliz – Dijo Kai mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hilda

Su momento duro un par de minutos, hasta que Hilda se tranquilizó y quedo dormida en el pecho de su amado, este estaba sonriendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hilda y Santium lo miraba un tanto preocupado al mismo tiempo que regeneraba su herida

-No te preocupes amigo, voy a estar bien, gracias a ti… ¿Quieres salir de una vez? No sé quién eres pero estoy seguro que hay más de dos personas y un Pokémon en esta habitación

Se escuchó un leve quejido y el cañón de una revolver ser levantado y ser apuntado hacía Kai mientras esa silueta salía de las sombras para que un pequeño rayo de luz golpeara su cara

-Hola profesor Oak

Y hasta aquí por hoy XD bueno ya me siento mucho mejor, así que mis historias seguirán su curso normalmente, de hecho les hago una pequeña pregunta: ¿Quieren que salga un capítulo o dos de cualquier historia cada semana? O sea por ejemplo, puede ser que esta semana subí este y también uno de Finnceline, o también que suba dos capítulos de una sola historia en una semana, se pueden pedir ambas XD recuerden que si lo desean pueden meter a sus personajes en esta historia, los datos para esto están en el primer capítulo, no el prólogo, el primer capítulo, ahora ya no va a ser por las preguntas, cualquiera se puede meter, y ahora que lo pienso: Agreguen si quieren ser aliados o enemigos, bueno ¡Nos vemos!


	6. Capitulo 5: Mi viejo amigo

Capítulo 5: Mi viejo amigo

-¿Kai? ¿Eres tú?

-Pues, si mis dedos no se han deformado de tanto disparar y mi sangre sigue como siempre, entonces creó que si soy yo, pero hágame un favor y no haga ruido, mi Hilda está durmiendo – Susurro Kai mientras miraba a Hilda y la acercaba a él, ocultando en la sombra del muslo de Hilda una Pokéball en caso de emergencia - ¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¿No debió haber evacuado junto con el resto de Kanto?

-Exacto, debí haberlo hecho pero me tenía que quedar, después de todo, yo-

-Sí, sí, sí, un momento ¿Podría bajar su arma? Me sería más relajante hablar sin miedo a un dedo fantasma que mate a mi amada o mi Pokémon

-Ah, sí, perdona… - Dijo avergonzado el profesor mientras le colocaba el seguro a su arma – Vaya, suenas muy maduro chico, poniendo a los demás antes que a ti… pero… ¿Por qué? He escuchado reportes de otras regiones, que dicen que has sido un cazador de sangre fría, sin temor al morir, solo a no poder proteger a la chica y a tus seres queridos… pero… ¿Por qué? La vida es el regalo más precioso que se nos ha dado, y en estos momentos en algunos lugares es muy escasa

-Bueno, antes de que todo empezara, mi padre me mostro cosas de honor y demás, el código del guerrero, e hice mi propio código. En el momento que desenvaine mi espada por primera vez, morí, así que puedo pelear sin temor, cuando peleo, yo ya estoy muerto, si sobrevivo a ese combate, es por qué aún me queda algo por hacer. Esa es la única razón por la que sigo peleando

-Ah sí… tú padre, lo lamento, él era un bueno hombre…

-Sí… pero de nada me va a servir malgastar mis segundos llorando por alguien que no quiere que ni una sola lágrima mía caiga al suelo, lo único que puedo hacer, es amar y pelear

-Sí, en eso tienes razón, ahora no hay mucho tiempo para amor, es una pena, me habría gustado conseguir alguien con quien investigar

-Jaja, uy, el profesor galán

-Jaja, bueno, el amor es el mayor regalo que se nos ha dado, mejor no apartarlo

-Sí, aunque se equivoca profesor, hay tiempo para amoríos y sobrevivir, si no lo hubiera, Hilda no estaría conmigo y uno de los dos ya estaría muerto, pero nosotros sobrevivimos juntos, todos, nosotros dos, Inku, Rojo, Pink, Jeff, May, Bruno, Gold, Lyra, Dawn, todos hemos sobrevivido

-¿May? ¿Gold? ¡¿ELLOS SIGUEN BIEN?! – Preguntó a gritos de alegría el profesor Oak mientras se acercaba exaltado a Kai

-¡Shhhhhhhh! Sí, siguen bien, solo no grité por favor, mi Hilda tiene que descansar

-Oh, cierto, cierto, perdón, pero… tú deberías de ser quien descanse, no tienes un cuarto de pierna

-Santium me está ayudando a repararme mientras hablo con usted, además por lo que vimos en Hoenn… ya en nadie se puede confiar…

-Sí, lo sé, ese niño y el Tyranitar, lo que hicieron…

-Sí, y mire que era un viejo amigo mío, pero bueno, actos desesperados, respuestas desesperadas, pero… ¿Puedo confiar en usted?

-He estado todo este tiempo en Kanto investigando el nuevo brote de Pokérus, aquí ya no hay nadie más que esos infectados y yo ¿Por qué mataría a la única boca que ha roto el silencio que me ha acompañado por tanto tiempo?

-Bueno, es una buena razón, pero… si intenta hacer algo contra mí, contra mi preciosa Hilda, entonces usted no vivirá para ver el día en que esto se acabe

-Ya, ya, ya, no te preocupes tanto

-Ugh, lo lamento, supongo que es por el leve dolor que producen los toques de Santium

-Bueno, es eso o quedarte sin una pierna en una infección de Pokérus, creó que no somos los únicos que prefieren ser curados dolorosamente a que los mate un infectado

-Exacto profesor, bueno, pero por ahora quiero descansar un poco, más tarde hablaremos, por favor vigile las entradas en caso de que un infectado llegue aquí, no puedo moverme en lo que mi Torterra me cura

-Ok, déjamelo a mí amigo – Dijo el Profesor Oak mientras removía el seguro de su Revolver y caminaba hacía la entrada

Por media hora hubo silencio, ese fue el tiempo necesario para que Santium restaurara por completo la salud de la pierna de Kai, el mismo lentamente se levantó y corrió a tomar algo del equipaje que se salvó, sacó una cobija púrpura con la que cubrió a Hilda y luego la beso en la mejilla lentamente, su corazón tocando una empalagosa melodía por el dulce recuerdo de su primera cita

-Te voy a sacar de este infierno, mi preciosa flor – Le susurró Kai a Hilda en el oído, haciendo que la chica despertara de su descanso

-¿Ya estás bien mi amor? – Pregunto Hilda adormecida

-Sí mi dulce amor, pero tenemos que salir de aquí, te llevare en mi espalda mientras Kenkai y Santium nos cubren a mí y al profesor Oak

-El… profesor… ¿Oak? – Pregunto tiernamente la chica mientras sus cabellos suavemente cubrían su rostro

-No te preocupes amor, él no nos lastimara… creó, ya vi un hotel a cuarenta metros de aquí, los infectados son muy pocos en lugares como esos, podremos descansar ahí por hoy, solo no te alejes mi amor, ven, ponte en mi espalda – Dijo antes de ponerse de cuclillas y poner sus manos listas para soportar el peso de alguien en su espalda

Hilda lentamente se subió a la espalda de Kai y este la tomo de las piernas para que no se cayera en el proceso, además de poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello como medida extra. El chico le explico el plan al profesor mientras Santium se preparaba para salir disparado de aquel lugar y Kenkai salía de su Pokéball ansioso por una buena pelea, Kai entonces desenvaino cuidadosamente su espada, asegurándose de no golpear o cortar a Hilda mientras lo hacía, entonces el plan se puso en progreso, Santium cargo contra la puerta, rompiendo el metal de esta, con los siguientes detrás de él, era increíble el número de infectados que estaban reunidos ahí, habían de todos tipos, todos los que habitaban Kanto, Arboks, Sandslashes, Ninetales, Persians, Primeapes, Machamps, entre otros.

Pero el equipo no se detuvo, Santium soltó un gran rugido que asusto por un segundo a los infectados, Kenkai entonces dio el "Swing" con Santium, el Torterra se marchó atrás de Kai mientras Kenkai comenzaba su ataque, un Arbok lo miro y se deslizo hasta llegar a él, el Garchomp dio una sonrisa un tanto tétrica y deslizo su brazo hacia enfrente, pasando así por la mejilla izquierda y la boca del Arbok, continuando corriendo, haciendo así una gran herida de un lado del cuerpo del Arbok, Kai lo ayudaba, al igual que Oak. Kai blandía su espada mientras mordía las muñequeras de Hilda para no dejarla caer ni lastimarla. Kai enterró su espada en la mandíbula de un Ninetales que se acercaba por detrás a Hilda, abriendo su boca esperando el banquete de su vida, el chico jaló la espada hacía abajo, partiendo la boca del Ninetales, que aunque ya no podía mover la mitad de su boca, continuaba, Kai al ver esto, le enterró la espada en el cráneo para arrastrarlo consigo, un repelente, un muerto no ataca un muerto, ya no le ven nada de interesante. Oak a pesar de su edad, continuaba en buen físico y con una habilidad increíble, disparaba de todos los ángulos que se encontraba, no falla ni una bala, era como si cada falla fuera la muerte de un inocente, esa era su inspiración, las fallas eran las almas que no completaron su misión, cada acierto era un futuro asegurado. Santium se detuvo por un segundo y se levantó para causar un terremoto hacía los lados, la tierra se agrietaba, se abrieron agujeros en la tierra que se tragaban a algunos Pokémon, Kenkai seguía por delante con su masacre, un Primeape le intento acertar un golpe en la mandíbula y no falló del todo, Kenkai abrió su boca y acepto el golpe, sin romper ni una de sus afiladas hileras de dientes, comenzó a cerrar la boca, fue un error que nunca pensó el Primeape infectado, los dientes de Kenkai saborearon aquella mano, aquel puño, en un segundo había mutilado el brazo de un Primeape, Kenkai era esa máquina sangrienta, no por un deseo corrupto, todo lo contrario, si él no era tan fuerte como para por lo menos derribar a un legendario, no podría proteger a su entrenador, el entrenador que lo curo cuando se encontraba herido en una cueva, quien lo alimentó, quien le dio el amor parecido al de un hermano mayor a un menor, eran algo parecido a la sombra del otro. Todos continuaron combatiendo, menos Kai, él había logrado crear su repelente con el cadáver del Ninetales, tomo unos pocos minutos más, pero llegaron al hotel, Oak forzó la entrada para no hacer un gran escándalo ni tener que buscar algo más para detener la entrada de los infectados

-Oak, ve con Kenkai a asegurarse de que el lugar este libre de infectados, Hilda, Santium y yo los veremos en unos minutos, cuando estén seguros de que el lugar está limpio, grítalo para que nosotros subamos

-Entendido – Respondió el profesor Oak mientras se marchaba por las escaleras con Kenkai siguiéndole

Pasaron los minutos nuevamente, Kai se quedó en la recepción con Hilda en sus brazos, durmiendo tiernamente, hasta que cinco minutos antes de que Oak avisara que el lugar estaba libre, la chica se despertó, mirando dulcemente a Kai, finalmente estaba consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, los dos subieron por las escaleras mientras el chico regresaba a Santium a su Pokéball, Oak tomo una habitación para uno, los Pokémon de Kai rompieron las paredes entre dos habitaciones para ellos, Kai hizo un agujero por el cual los podía llamar sin ningún problema mientras él e Hilda se quedaban en un cuarto con una cama matrimonial

-Hasta mañana chico – Dijo el Profesor Oak sonriente

-Hasta mañana profesor

Kai cerró la puerta y suspiro aliviado antes de dirigirse a una ventana y mirar levemente por ella, veía algo realmente triste, algo que desearía no tuviera que pasar, veía como Pokémons libres del virus, eran cazados sin descanso por infectados hambrientos, Hilda sin embargo le ayudo a salir del trance en el que aquella escena lo metió

-Kai ¿Me podrías ayudar a cambiarme por favor? – Pidió sonrojada Hilda mientras se levantaba un poco la blusa

-Ehhh… ¿Por qué?

-¡I-I-Idiota! E-Es… tú castigo por quedar tan herido hace rato…

-Jaja, ya veo, está bien, ya voy mi amor

Hilda le sonrió tiernamente y ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama, Hilda puso la mano de Kai en su cintura y lentamente la deslizo hacía abajo con su short, mientras ambos se besaban, se abrazaron y así se quedaron, Hilda ahora vestida solo con su abrigo y Kai con su camiseta y un short negro con dos rayas blancas de cada lado

-Oye… Kai… ¿A ti te gusta mi cuerpo? ¿O como soy? – Pregunto temerosa Hilda, ahora ya se le planteaban varias dudas que debían ser respondidas si el chico la quería mantener con él

-Esa respuesta es algo que ya deberías saber mi amor – Dijo risueñamente antes de acercarla a su cuerpo y darle un beso en la frente – Me enamore del cómo eres, de cómo me tratas, de lo dulce que eres, no de tu cuerpo, aunque no te voy a negar que te ves muy linda todo el tiempo mi princesa – Besó sus labios dulcemente, calmando sus nervios

-Gra…Gracias… amor – Susurro la chica mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kai

Ambos se quedaron ahí por unos minutos, en un tranquilo silencio, con la cabeza de la chica descansando en el hombro del muchacho y las manos del mismo acariciándola, una mano en la cintura para abrazarla mientras otra hacía rol de peine pasándose por los cabellos castaños de Hilda, con los labios del chico susurrando algo que era imposible definir, estaba a un volumen tan bajo que nadie lo escucharía, una vez termino de hablar, miro a Hilda y suspiro pacíficamente antes de besar la frente de la misma lentamente

-Te amo, mi princesa afilada – Susurro risueñamente Kai mientras una leve lágrima resbala por sus mejillas

-¿Eh?... ¿Princesa afilada? – Pregunto feliz

-Sí, eres la princesa a la que sirvo, por quien daría mi alma sin dudarlo y eres quien amo… eres muy dulce, pero esta situación te ha llevado a saber pelear como un soldado, eres mi princesa afilada

-Awww… gracias mi amor

-De nada mi cielo – Respondió Kai antes de entrelazar sus dedos y besarla – Sé que no soy el más fuerte, sé que no soy un príncipe azul, sé que este es un mundo de oscuridad, pero… sí… me permites permanecer a tu lado, seré el caballero que blandirá su espada para defenderte, seré quien te haga ver este mundo como si fuera un precioso sueño, haré de este lugar un paraíso con tal de ver tu preciosa sonrisa – Susurro mientras ponían sus frentes juntas

-Y no quiero que nadie más lo haga, este mundo se está destruyendo poco a poco… pero… mi corazón sigue latiendo… por una razón… por ti, mi corazón late aún por qué vivo un futuro a tu lado

-Sí, y así será hasta el final de los días

Ambos se besaron mientras Hilda lentamente se colocaba sobre Kai, asegurándose de no hacer ni el más mínimo paso en falso que arruinara su momento, lentamente tomando las cobijas tras de ella y levantándolas sobre sí misma para después cubrir a ambos con las mismas mientras reposaba su cuerpo sobre el de Kai, el chico sonreía mientras levemente cubría a su novia con sus brazos

-Que descanses mi cielo

-Igual tú mi amor, mañana te cocinaré algo que alegrara tu paladar, descansa por hoy mi amor

-Jaja, no puedo esperar, hasta mañana mí… caballero… azul… - Dijo Hilda mientras quedaba dormida en el pecho de su amado, con los latidos del mismo cantándole la más relajante canción de cuna

Bueno aquí termina este cap, el que haya publicado esto no significa que ya he vuelto, pero todos me han dicho que necesito liberar las cosas que me he encerrado, aquí esta una de ellas, me ayudó mucho escribir este cap, pero por desgracia, para quienes no lo sepan, por un rato casi no voy a publicar nada, quienes quieran saber la razón, esta como un fic en mi perfil, es muy fácil de reconocer, por favor no esperen los capítulos semanales o algo, de momento los capítulos saldrán cuando tengan que salir, cuando me sienta mejor ahí si habrá capítulos cada dos semanas o incluso cada semana, pero por ahora un segundo estoy bien y al siguiente me siento muy mal, así que no sé cuánto tardare en estar bien bien XD, pero quien quiera puede hablarme a intentar hacerme sentir mejor para que siga mis historias

P.D: Y para quienes no lo sepan aún, le hice una cuenta en Facebook a esta cuenta, por extraño que suene XD se llama Jesús DK, tiene la imagen de un Gallade humanizado, un fondo con Hiccup, Chimuelo, Baymax y Hiro. Y con una publicación que dice "Esta es mi cuenta, bienvenidos".


	7. Capitulo 6: Especial Navidad

Capítulo 6: Especial Navidad

Lentamente la ventana era atravesada por los rayos de sol, que acariciaban la piel desnuda de Hilda, quien dormía con el rostro de Kai en su pecho, los brazos del mismo alrededor de su cintura un poco a la altura de su trasero y sus piernas entrelazadas.

Un pequeño copo comenzó a caer por la ventana, encontrando un camino hacia la habitación, cayendo en la mejilla de Hilda, siendo suficiente para que la chica despertara, sudando levemente por el calor corporal unido de ambos, levemente acariciando el cabello de Kai

-Despierta mi cielo, feliz navidad – Susurro Hilda mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kai – Por favor, despierta mi amor

El chico despertó un poco mareado, con la vista borrosa, mirando aquel rostro que tanta alegría le daba ver. El rostro de su amada

-Buenos…días mi amor – Dijo Kai mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Hilda – Feliz navidad mi cielo

-Gracias mi amor – Agradeció Hilda para después recibir el beso de buenos días de su amado

Ambos se quedaron ocho minutos más en la cama, para que luego se levantaran, Kai con solo su short e Hilda con solo su ropa interior. El chico soltó un bostezo y se acercó a una de las cosas que habían traído con ellos, su cambio de ropa.

Hilda beso la mejilla de Kai y luego se deshizo de sus prendas mientras tomaba una toalla y se marchaba al baño a tomar una ducha

-Nos vemos en unos minutos mi dulce Kai, por favor has nuestro desayuno mi amor – Pidió Hilda mientras se despeinaba y metía al baño

-Está bien, estará listo para cuando termines de bañarte cielo – Dijo Kai mientras se cambiaba de ropa – Sí termino antes iré contigo – Soltó una carcajada

-Entonces te espero jeje, mi dulce y travieso amor

El chico se terminó de cambiar, ahora llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla gris con las rodillas rasgadas y una cadena de metal colgando del pantalón, una camiseta con el símbolo de los sobrevivientes, creado por Rojo: El cráneo de un Raticate medio destrozado al lado de cinco cartuchos de Revolver, creado en honor a Gary, quien abandono Kanto en busca de sobrevivientes. Y por último con un abrigo celeste con capucha y las palabras "Sun 354" en la misma.

El chico sonrió y se marchó a la pequeña cocina de la habitación mientras se abría el abrigo, encontrándose así con sus Pokémon a través del agujero que crearon la noche anterior, todos hambrientos, Santium en especial, llevaba una semana resistiendo su hambre para hacerse más fuerte

-Ustedes también tendrán una comida, mis queridos Pokémon… y también debería darle algo a Oak

El chico comenzó a cocinar, hizo comida especial para todos sus Pokémon y luego le entregó un gran plato de comida al profesor Oak

-Oh, muchas gracias Kai, tenía algo de hambre – Dijo Oak mientras recargaba su Revolver

-De nada, vamos a necesitar que esté bien para no tener ninguna baja así que… ehhh… ¿Dónde dejo esto?

-Déjalo en la cama, en unos minutos voy por él, pero necesito terminar esto – Dijo Oak mientras sacaba algunos mecanismos, tuercas y tornillos de su mochila

Kai obedeció y dejó la comida donde le pidieron, se marchó de la habitación y como prometió, se incluyó en el baño de Hilda. Abrió la puerta lentamente, con Hilda un poco adormecida en la tina, esperando al chico en la tina. Él solo sonrió y se sumergió en el agua con ella

-Llegas tarde mi amor, mis dedos ya parecen una pasita – Dijo risueñamente Hilda mientras Kai se recostaba en la tina frente a ella

-Ya sé, perdón, perdón, la comida tardó demasiado, pero ya está lista mi cielo – Dijo Kai mientras se acercaba levemente a Hilda, entrelazando sus manos lentamente, acercándose el uno al otro

Ambos lentamente se besaron y se abrazaron mientras Kai le acariciaba el cabello a Hilda, jugaban un poco con el agua, se lanzaban pequeños chorros de agua, hasta que en uno de esos juegos ella accidentalmente lanzó agua a la boca de Kai, casi ahogando al chico, luego de una pequeñísima disculpa, ambos salieron de la tina

-Ehhh… Kai… ¿Qué haremos hoy? – Pregunto Hilda mientras Kai le secaba el cuerpo

-Bueno, es Navidad, tenía planeado salir a buscar el edificio más alto y hacer una señal de humo o algo, luego podríamos ir a un centro comercial o algo por aquí, recuerdo que me dijiste que querías mucho un abrigo de hace como… dos años, podríamos buscarlo como tu regalo de navidad mi amor – Respondió mientras se vestía

-Es una buena idea, pero ¿Qué pasa con los infectados? - Dijo Hilda mientras se vestía y amarraba el cabello

-Yo no les veo problema – Dijo antes de reproducir una pequeña canción de navidad con su celular

-¿Ding, dong, balas fuera?

-Exacto mi cielo, hace mucho que no lo jugábamos, hoy parece una buena fecha

Los dos salieron de la habitación y fueron a tomar sus Pokémon para luego mirar por la ventana, estaba nevando afuera, el lugar era muy extraño, Kanto alguna vez se movía conforme a las estaciones, ahora solo ciertos días los seguía, hoy por alguna razón era un día perfecto para que nevara. La pareja fue por el profesor Oak, sin embargo, el científico se negó a irse, pues tenía algo que hacer antes de poder abandonar el lugar por cualquier cosa, dejando así, solo a la pareja para visitar la ciudad.

Se marcharon del edificio, Kai con la misma ropa, Hilda sin embargo, tenía un cambio de ropa diferente, llevaba puestos los mismos shorts con cadena dorada y estrellas, mallas rojas con blanco, una camiseta roja con borde verde y un abrigo negro, ahora era el momento perfecto para Kai, amaba ese tipo de clima, además de que le traía recuerdos hermosos con Hilda, sus momentos de corazón acelerado tendrían una pausa, ese clima era lo que calmaba los latidos acelerados de Kai, deseando así, nada más que un tierno momento con Hilda.

Ambos se miraron en cuanto sintieron el frío alrededor suyo, mientras Hilda volteaba a ver a Kai, él buscaba rápidamente en los alrededores un centro comercial, encontrando así en tan solo segundos, un centro comercial y una plaza a lo lejos. Hilda lo miro y sonrió mientras lentamente se acercaba a él

-Nuestro dulce invierno mi amor – Dijo Hilda mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico

-Sí, justo como entonces – Respondió el chico mientras acariciaba su cabello y abrazaba su cintura, besando su frente – Hagamos un paseo antes de volver al infierno, mi angelita – Agregó una carcajada

Ella accedió y ambos se tomaron de la mano, ambos con el cañón de una de sus armas hacia abajo, en caso de que un infectado saliera, ellos podrían volarle el cerebro a la criatura, la chica temblaba levemente de frío, mientras nieve caía lentamente a su alrededor, el chico al haber calmado a su lado pervertido, simplemente abrió su abrigo y encerró a Hilda dentro del mismo, acomodándolo de manera que no la hiciera sentir incomoda, la chica se sonrojo y saco una pequeña bufanda de su abrigo, enredándola alrededor del cuello de ambos, uniendo sus cabezas y sus labios en un beso

-¿Un paseo, mi amor? – Preguntó Kai mientras descansaba su frente en la de Hilda y besaba su nariz

-Sería genial mi Kai – Respondió mientras se rendía ante él, acurrucándose en su pecho

-Entonces solo permíteme hacer un último detalle – Dijo mientras sacaba un par de audífonos de sus bolsillos

El chico se puso el audífono izquierdo, y ella el derecho, abrazados mientras caminaban, con la mano en el gatillo por si acaso, la cabeza de la chica descansando en el hombro del muchacho, con los ojos cerrados, confiando en su guía, caminaron hasta aquella plaza sin problema alguno. Santium se sacudía en su Pokéball al recordar una canción de navidad que tarareaba dentro de la Pokéball.

Todo continuó tranquilamente, hasta que al llegar a aquella plaza, el chico recordó un dato interesante y preocupante sobre los infectados y ese clima: Cuando las temperaturas son muy bajas, los infectados se resguardan en zonas que tengan algún clima caliente. Era una plaza, habría aire acondicionado en tiendas y demás que eran para mantener calientes o refrescados a los compradores y vendedores, era el lugar perfecto para los infectados.

-Mi cielo, al parecer jugaremos antes de lo planeado, prepara tus armas – Aviso Kai mientras sacaba un arma de su bolsillo y desenvainaba su espada

-¡Wiii! Sí mi cielo, ya quiero jugar – Respondió Hilda mientras se liberaba del abrigo de Kai y recargaba su arma - ¡Ding, dong, balas afuera!

Entonces comenzó un juego de matanza entre ambos, solo tenían que esperar a Kai para que reprodujera una canción. El chico sonrió y tomo su celular para reproducir una canción que tenía guardada desde hace mucho, la canción "We wish you a metal Xmas". La canción empezó a sonar y ambos se besaron antes de entrar a la plaza, apuntando a todas direcciones, en cuanto se comenzó a acelerar un poco, el espectáculo comenzó, Kai salió corriendo como un demente hacía enfrente, prefería usar su arma de cuerpo a cuerpo antes de usar una de larga distancia, era su último recurso, su última opción. Hilda en cambio corrió de manera normal, ella era mejor con la larga distancia, solo tenía una daga amarrada al muslo en caso de emergencia.

Kai gritó para llamar la atención de los que se encontraran ahí, en efecto, el lugar estaba infectado, había millares de Zubats colgando del techo, Onixs por debajo y Pidgeots sobrevolando por encima de sus cabezas, esos solo eran algunos. La pelea comenzó, un Onix infectado destrozó el suelo y comenzó a girar en busca de Kai e Hilda, en pocos segundos los encontró, Kai sonrió y salto hacia la boca del Onix mientras tomaba algo en su bolsillo. Una vez dentro de la boca de esa criatura, alzó su espada y comenzó a destruir su cabeza, una vez el Onix fue rematado, uso el objeto en su bolsillo para escapar, eso era un taladro. Atravesó la cabeza del Pokémon y luego lo uso como un tipo de escalera para saltar al techo, volviendo a alzar su espada para cortar los cuerpos de quince zubats en fila, partiendo a la mitad a los mismos y haciendo que sus intestinos y sangre cayeran sobre el chico y el piso. Hilda por debajo observaba a Kai blandir su espada un poco celosa mientras disparaba a los infectados, su arma no era muy rápida y tendría que detenerse en algún momento, había una gran probabilidad de fallar un disparo, aunque hasta ahora no había tenido ni una falla, le disparo a un Machoke en la cabeza, sin embargo, esta bala fue detenida por la mano del mismo antes de que soltara un grito desgarrador. Para su mala fortuna, ella ya había escuchado gritos peores, eso no era nada, por lo que tuvo mucha facilidad para enterrarle la daga en el pecho, el infectando gritando agonizantemente mientras la chica empujaba la daga hacia un lado para crear un agujero grande en el pecho del Machoke, sangre salpicando su rostro mientras uno de los brazos del Machoke daban un último intento por alejar a la chica, empujando su rostro hacía atrás. Incapaz de continuar luchando, el Machoke se rindió, el arma de Hilda fue levantada y el cañón fue insertado en el agujero creado en el pecho del Machoke, disparando tres veces seguidas hasta que el Pokémon cayó al suelo

-Wse wish you a metal Xmas, we wish you a metal Xmas and a headbanging year – Canto Kai mientras volaba en la espalda de su Staraptor, destrozando los cuerpos de los Pidgeots zombificados con su espada

Así cantaba mientras reía, pidiéndole a su Staraptor, de nombre Midnight. Hacía pájaro osado, el chico aprovechando las cargas de poder de su compañero para atravesar a cuantos pudiera

-Cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y seis, cuarenta y siete, cuarenta y ocho. Rápido mi Hilda, apresúrate o voy a ganar el juego

-Treinta y nueve, cincuenta. Jaja, no te burles, sabes que mis armas no pueden matar tan rápido como tu espada – Respondió Hilda mientras miraba por las tiendas y disparaba a los infectados, explotando sus entrañas y deteniéndolos en seco

Así duro por un rato, por todos lados había algunas viseras y sangre seca en el piso, ambos estaban sentados en una fuente terminando de cantar la canción mientras el chico acariciaba la cintura de su pareja

-¿Te gusto nuestro juego mi amor? – Preguntó Kai mientras deslizaba su mano de la cintura de Hilda hasta su cabello

-Jeje, si, fue muy divertido… aunque no quedo muy romántica el lugar – Dijo Hilda risueñamente mientras miraba alrededor – Pero además… ¡Te gané!

-Jaja, ya quisieras ¿Cuántos mataste?

-Ciento ochenta ¿Y tú?

-Doscientos – Respondió Kai con un tono un poco presumido

-Jaja, ok, ok, no te gané después de todo

-Jaja ¿De qué hablas? Claro que ganaste

-¿Eh? Pero… tú mataste más

-¿Y eso qué? Yo soy el ganador, y como ganador me destituyo a mí mismo y te doy el triunfo a ti – Dijo Kai intentando fingir un tono sofisticado

-Jaja, pues la ganadora agradece tu ayuda – Respondió sonrojada al chiste

-De nada… además… has ganado más que este juego… tú… te ganaste… mi amor, mi corazón, y… a todo mi ser – Dijo con cara de idiota Kai mientras descansaba su frente en el hombro de Hilda

-Gr-Gra-Gra-Gracias mi Kai – Dijo Hilda, roja como tomate y con una leve lágrima en la mejilla derecha

-Gracias a ti mi amor, tú me has hecho feliz en este infierno

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron antes de unirse en un beso lento. Luego de que aquella escena, Kai saco dos Pokéballs, llevaba más de seis con él, pero menos de diez, ahora no iba a pelear para ganar medallas ni la liga Pokémon, iba a pelear para ganarse el derecho a vivir. De las dos Pokéballs salieron un Charizard y un Gyarados, estaban por iniciar un nuevo juego de navidad para limpiar aquel lugar. Para su fortuna, todos los infectados fueron rematados fuera de los locales.

Tomaron una Snowboard de una tienda de deportes para después sellar las puertas de la plaza y los locales con un ataque del Gyarados de Kai, al ser tan bajas las temperaturas afuera, ellos solo tuvieron que bajar las temperaturas de todos los aires acondicionados en el lugar para poder obtener un lugar helado. Así su juego comenzó, ambos se subieron a la Snowboard y Gyarados comenzó a lanzar un ataque de agua que se hacía nieve conforme avanzaban, mientras por detrás, Charizard usaba Lanzallamas para derretir la nieve, limpiando así los pasillos llenos de agua.

Cuando lograron dar la vuelta entera a la plaza, se quedaron sentados en la barda del piso superior, abrazados mientras Charizard pasaba por los pasillos, calentando el agua sobrante hasta que se hiciera vapor. La pareja solo comenzó a reír mientras veían la nube de humo acercarse a ellos al mismo tiempo que abrían un local de ropa de diferentes temporadas

-Bueno, creo que podremos darnos el gusto de tomar ropa nueva – Dijo la chica mientras admiraba la tienda

-Sí, pero intenta buscar un poco de todo mi amor, nunca sabemos a qué climas nos vamos a enfrentar mañana mi cielo – Respondió Kai mientras regresaba a su Gyarados y a su Charizard a sus respectivas Pokéball

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos en unos minutitos mi amor, no quiero arruinar el tierno momento que tenemos por el hecho de desnudarme enfrente de ti, perdón mi amor

-¡AWWW! No se vale, yo quería ver – Dijo juguetonamente Kai mientras abrazaba a Hilda y besaba su oído – Pero está bien, te veré en unos minutos, mandaré a Kenkai para protegerte mi amor – Agrego mientras sacaba a Kenkai de su Pokéball

-Jaja, gracias mi Kai, quisiera poder mandarte a alguno de mis Pokémon, pero sé que Santium te cuidara mejor de lo que haría incluso mi Samuroth

-No te preocupes mi Hilda, nos veremos en unos minutos, no puedo esperar a ver tu nueva ropa mi amor

Se dieron un beso y se despidieron antes de separarse. La tienda era bastante extensa, incluso tenía dos pisos llenos de ropa, tenían mucho tiempo, podrían buscar ropa tranquilamente.

Kai sonrió y fue primero al piso de abajo mientras escuchaba a Hilda recargar su Magnum Desert Eagle, podría estar tranquilo, su chica ruda sabía defenderse, además de que Kenkai también era protector con Hilda, ella fue un tipo de madre para el Garchomp, por lo cual, solo Kai tenía derecho a verla sin sus prendas, eran los padres de todos los Pokémon que llevaban consigo

El chico dio una leve risa mientras Santium intentaba entrar en el piso donde él estaba, accidentalmente tirando maniquíes con las ramas de su árbol y atravesando un par de prendas con los picos en su espalda

-Jaja, no te preocupes mi pequeño Santium, yo los muevo – Dijo Kai mientras calmaba un poco los nervios de Santium al acariciar su barbilla

Empezó quitando algunos estantes y rompiendo un poco el piso para que el Torterra pudiese acostarse sin alguna preocupación. Una vez estuvo listo, Santium se pudo relajar sobre aquel lugar, descansando sonriente, mientras Kai buscaba ropa entre los montones que habían allí, para ser un lugar con tanta ropa, uno esperaría que ya habría sido asaltado a gran escala, más no fue así, todo parecía estar intacto, no había ni la más mínima señal de un robo o algo por el estilo, mejor para el chico, tendría algo de nueva ropa, él no disfrutaba mucho tener que andar por al menos una semana con la misma ropa, así que era una oportunidad perfecta para aprovechar, lo primero que se concentró en encontrar fue un abrigo navideño, algo que fuera con la época, y lo encontró sin problema alguno, fue bastante rápido, al encontrarlo, solo sonrió y corrió al lomo de Santium, si Kai tuviese que elegir un lugar favorito, sería la espalda de Santium, desde hace mucho tiempo tenía aquel Pokémon, por lo cual ya el pasto en la espalda del mismo le resultaba de lo más agradable.

Finalmente miro el abrigo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, era algo que él usaría, por detrás era normal, simplemente rojo con unos pequeños agujeros por donde cruzar el cinturón negro como último detalle, por delante tenía bolsillos en el pecho y el estómago, con los bordes blancos típicos de ese tipo de ropa, y un detalle algo extraño, pero que terminaba de complementar perfectamente, tenía dos agujeros más, en la espalda, cruzados, perfectos para ahí introducir la funda de su espada. Kai sonrió y se lo puso feliz, para después introducir la funda de su espada en los agujeros sobrantes. Más había una incomodidad, el abrigo no se podía cerrar, fue hecho para deportes, para que quien lo usara pudiera sentir la brisa en su cuerpo. Esto sin embargo, no le incomodaba del todo, era algo relajante tener la brisa viajando por su cuerpo, más estaba incompleto sin un cinturón que medio sellara su abrigo, una idea relámpago llego a su cabeza, comenzó a buscar por toda la tienda mientras Santium lo veía un tanto extrañado, pero el chico no se detuvo, sabía que lo que él buscaba, tenía que estar en algún lugar de la tienda.

Pasaron diez minutos, pero lo consiguió, el último complemento, no era normal su complemento, más le iba a él, eso era de su estilo. El complemento que él buscaba no era otra cosa que una cadena metálica que luego pinto con una lata de aerosol negra que usaba para marcar sus bases en Hoenn

-¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo mi Santium? – Preguntó Kai mientras daba una vuelta y cortaba la cadena para que no fuera tan larga como para arrastrarla

El Torterra dio una sonrisa y saltó un poco, mostrando que le gustaba aquella prenda, al igual que a Kai.

El chico una vez cumplió su primer objetivo, se dispuso a buscar la ropa que le pareciera cómoda, que le gustara, intentando buscar todo lo que fuese posible, además de que el lugar tenía un espacio en especial que le ayudó. En un lado del primer piso estaban acomodadas cinco mochilas de viaje cruzadas, en las que uno podría guardar varias cosas incluyendo una laptop o algo por ese estilo, también le gustaba ese tipo de mochilas, era como si el mundo lo dejara quedar en paz por el simple hecho de ser una fecha importante.

-Mi Hilda ¿Ya estás lista? – Preguntó Kai mientras cerraba su mochila y acomodaba su cadena

-Sip, desde hace como unos cinco minutos, jeje, pero ya estoy lista mi cielo, espero te vaya a agradar lo que llevo puesto – Respondió juguetonamente la chica mientras el Garchomp bajaba de las escaleras

Kenkai dio un saludo cortés y luego se arrodillo frente a las escaleras para mostrar respeto y demás. Por las escaleras lentamente estaba bajando Hilda, con un abrigo de Navidad parecido al de Kai, más este si se podía abrochar gracias a tres botones negros, era muy simple, no tenía la opción de personalización como el de Kai, más el simple hecho de poder verla en esas prendas, le parecía el mejor abrigo del mundo, para él, todo lucía bien si ella lo llevaba puesto

-Me he de ver un poco ridícula con esto – Dijo sonrojada Hilda mientras sacudía los bordes de su abrigo – También encontré una pequeña falda pero…

-No te preocupes mi amor – Interrumpió Kai con ojos de alucinado y cara de idiota – Con o sin esa falda y ese abrigo, te verás hermosa esta navidad

-Jeje… bueno… pues… me la quiero poner… solo… por ser esta fecha

-Ok, ok ¡Santium! – Pidió Kai para que Santium se pusiera frente a él para bloquear la vista

Hilda aprovecho ese obstáculo y rápidamente se deshizo de sus shorts y los reemplazo por la recién adquirida, falda navideña, dando vueltas para probarla y mostrar una pequeña capa que tenía su abrigo.

Kenkai dio una leve sonrisa y rodeo a Santium para darle la señal para que se hiciera a un lado. El Pokémon asintió e hizo lo que su compañero le pidió, mostrando así a la ya terminada Hilda, quien luego de dar una vuelta para mostrar su atuendo, miro a Kai, aunque el chico estaba atontado por las prendas de su novia, ella lo vio normal, le llego a parecer incluso tierno. Observo su abrigo, impresionada, nunca habría pensado que una prenda navideña pudiese tomar un aspecto agresivo, más así era Kai. Sin embargo, luego de terminar de dar el primer vistazo, supo al instante que faltaba algo

-No te muevas cielo, voy a terminar tu abrigo – Dijo Hilda mientras se levantaba un poco la falda y tomó la daga en su muslo derecho

-¡Ehh! ¿Hi-Hilda?

-No te muevas – Dijo Hilda risueña mientras tomaba a Kai y le daba media vuelta

Así al chico no le quedó más que esperar hasta que terminara, la escuchó abrir su mochila, alejarse, subir las escaleras, más no se movió, sabía que cuando interrumpían su trabajo, ella se enojaba demasiado, así que mejor no voltear

-Listo, mira detrás de ti, toca la espalda de tu abrigo – Dijo feliz Hilda mientras se quitaba un alfiler de la boca

El chico aliviado, dio un leve suspiro y se encorvó un poco, se sentó en el suelo en posición de flor de loto y toco su espalda, había algo nuevo ahí, una especie de bolsa. Sorprendido, el chico miro a Hilda y sonrió al mismo tiempo que la chica. Tomó el borde de la "bolsa" y lo recorrió hasta llegar al final derecho del borde para luego lentamente alzarlo, había creado una capucha, un gorro fusionado a su abrigo, el chico casi todo el tiempo usaba ese tipo de abrigos, pues disfrutaba de la compañía de los rayos del sol, más el mismo puede golpear muy fuerte y en cualquier momento el cielo se puede oscurecer por una tormenta y se podría enfermar, eso no era una opción en este nuevo mundo, además de que la capucha lo ayudaría por un tiempo a pasar desapercibido si lo necesitaba

-¡Wow! ¡Genial! Muchas gracias Hilda – Dijo Kai mientras se acomodaba la capucha

-De nada, aunque sé que solo la usaras por un tiempo, espero te guste

-Me encanta – Dijo Kai antes de dar un salto para ponerse de pie – Bien, creó que ya es hora de mandar la sorpresa

-Sí, ya todo va bien, deberíamos de hacerlo o los infectados vendrán, falta poco para que anochezca

Ambos rieron y se tomaron de la mano mientras corrían hacia la entrada, seguidos por Santium y Kenkai. Hilda soltó una carcajada y sacó a su Pokémon preferido, su Samuroth, quien se unió a la carrera tan pronto como la luz se alejó de su cuerpo.

Todos entraron a una tienda que estaba hasta el final del pasillo, en la misma habían muchas cosas que le serían útiles para su señal, pirotecnia.

Tomaron un poco de todo, Santium lo llevaba encima, pues él era quien soportaría tanto peso, se dividieron por unos minutos, Santium subió a la azotea mientras Samuroth y Kenkai saltaban al primer piso en busca de adornos, Kai e Hilda se unieron y fueron a una tienda de manualidades.

Luego de media hora, todos se reunieron nuevamente, todos con bolsas gigantes en las manos y espalda, Santium y los demás Pokémon comenzaron a adornar su árbol en la espalda mientras sus entrenadores preparaban algunos fuegos artificiales y una tela en el suelo

-Listo, todos, estén listos, ya vamos a comenzar – Dijo Kai mientras cargaba un barril lleno de pirotecnia menor, como las que se usaban en eventos leves – Hilda, saca a Charizard

La chica obedeció y Kai lanzó el primer barril, seguido de varias cadenas de los mismos. Charizard fue volando hacía los barriles y les comenzó a lanzar ataques consecutivos de Lanzallamas, que al hacer contacto con los barriles, activaba la pirotecnia y la hacía estallar, activando una reacción en cadena, formando primero el símbolo de su grupo. La señal ilumino una gran parte de Kanto, otros sobrevivientes, tanto Pokémon como humanos veían la señal sonrientes.

El verdadero espectáculo comenzó después, Charizard tomo a Kenkai y ambos se elevaron por los cielos, ambos crearon la silueta de un árbol de navidad uniendo sus ataques, encerrando el fuego en ondas de energía lanzadas por Kenkai, los otros Pokémon comenzaron a tararear una canción al mismo tiempo que Kai e Hilda se abrazaban. Santium sin embargo los empujó y los obligo a darle un beso al otro. El Torterra dejó que lo gozaran, más también lo dividió, ellos dos aún no habían hecho su parte del plan

-Bien amigo ¿Listo? – Preguntó Kai mientras tomaba un poste de luz que estaba colocado en el techo

Santium asintió con la cabeza y unió la tela que usaron Kai e Hilda con el poste usando sus picos en su forma de planta, ambos se rieron y tomaron el poste riendo, mientras Hilda acariciaba a Samuroth

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! – Grito Kai mientras ondeaba la tela con el poste

La bandera era algo simple, pero se entendía, era un árbol de Navidad gravado en una tela roja. Duraron así unos cinco minutos para luego enterrar el poste de luz en el suelo de la azotea.

Ahí se quedaron, un tanto aburridos, esperando que alguien más respondiera su señal. Esperaron por una hora, veían el atardecer unidos, sentados en los lomos de sus Pokémon, Kai un tanto nervioso, pues era una ilusión para Hilda que alguien respondiera su señal, pues tenía muchos amigos en Kanto, deseaba saber si se encontraban bien, más al parecer, su señal no tendría respuesta

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, por favor, respondan – Rogó susurrante Kai mientras Hilda bajaba la cabeza y la recostaba en el pecho de Kai – Tiene que haber alguien aquí

Cuando la chica estaba por dejar caer la primera lágrima de su tristeza, se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos, no muy fuerte, más era una explosión. Hilda se puso de pie y corrió al borde de la azotea y miro al cielo, habían tirado una bengala de humo, se dirigía hacia ellos mientras una voz gritaba "FELIZ NAVIDAD".

Cinco explosiones más se escucharon, habían otros sobrevivientes cerca, podrían ser amigos, los felicitaban por la época, Kai alegrado por esto, se puso de pie mientras miraba alrededor y las bengalas pasaban sobre sus cabezas

-¡Feliz navidad!

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! – Gritaron en respuesta a su alrededor

-¿Cuántos son? – Pregunto Kai alegre mientras corría en el borde de la azotea

-Quince

-Dos

-Cinco

-Ocho

-Uno

-Quédense en donde están, mañana iremos por ustedes – Aviso Kai mientras miraba a los edificios de donde provenían las bengalas, alcanzando a ver algunos rostros, siluetas

-¡OK! – Respondieron las cinco personas representantes de su grupo

La pareja soltó una risa y se abrazaron mientras la tormenta de nieve se reanudaba a su alrededor. Sus Pokémon regresaron a sus Pokéballs satisfechos por haber ayudado a sus entrenadores. Kai e Hilda se besaron y se abrazaron mientras bajaban al segundo piso de la plaza y encendían algunas luces para alumbrar más el lugar

-Kai… ¿Y si llamamos a todos en la base para felicitarlos? – Sugirió Hilda mientras se acurrucaba en su abrigo

-Es una buena idea, les deberíamos avisar que llegamos bien – Respondió Kai al mismo tiempo que bajaba por las escaleras

La pareja corrió hasta una habitación en donde estaban cinco monitores para hacer llamadas, las llamadas en aquel mundo eran como las video llamadas, así que sería mejor ver a sus amigos, o eso pensaban.

Kai se sentó primero frente a la pantalla para que después Hilda se sentara en sus piernas, como un niño diciéndole sus deseos de Navidad. Kai marcó primero a Inku, quien era su amigo desde hace mucho y era a quien deseaba felicitar antes que a nadie, sin embargo, no había elegido un buen momento para llamarlo

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos antes de que la pantalla reaccionara, mostrando a Inku con la respiración un tanto acelerada, usando un short rojo y una camisa blanca, mientras de fondo se escuchaba una respiración agitada, el chico sonrió y se sentó en su silla mientras Misty acomodaba su traje de baño

-¡Hola Kai! ¿Llegaron bien? ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, viejo! – Dijo Inku mientras Misty se acercaba a él un tanto agitada

-Ehh… sí… ¿Lo estaban haciendo? – Preguntó Kai nervioso mientras le cubría los ojos a Hilda

-¿Qué? ¡NOOOO! Jaja, ¿Cómo crees? Yo nunca en la vida… yo… ay si, ya que, lo estábamos haciendo, pero no te preocupes, en un momento le pongo un vestido a mi Misty

-Ok… bueno… perdón... ¿Cómo están por allá?

-Todo bien, Rojo y Jeff están poniendo el arbolito afuera y Pink está preparando los cañones para los fuegos artificiales, yo estoy esperando a que alguien llegue, adivina

-Mmmm… No sé… Soy malo para adivinar… ¿Quién?

-May, ella ya está llegando luego de su viaje a Teselia

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡¿MAY?! – Preguntó nerviosa Hilda

-Sí, ya sé que tienen cierta rivalidad ustedes dos por Kai… pero no te preocupes, no creo que vaya a haber algún problema por Kai

-¡Aun así!… ella… quiere a mi Kai – Reclamo Hilda con ojos temblorosos

-Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así – Dijo el chico en un intento por tranquilizar a su pareja – Tú bien sabes que solo te quiero a ti, ella podrá ser mi compañera, pero hay un límite, y aunque alguna vez quisiera estar con ella, basta con la más mínima memoria de ti para hacerme entrar en razón, no te voy a dejar nunca mi Hilda

La chica se tranquilizó un poco y acurruco su cabeza en el pecho de Kai para luego abrazar su cuello, desahogándose en el abrazo por medio de dejar salir una lágrima por sus ojos

-No me dejes por favor – Rogó Hilda mientras Kai la abrazaba e Inku miraba alrededor un poco incomodo

-Jamás, nunca te dejaré sola, antes de abandonarte me asesinaré con mi propia espada – Respondió Kai mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hilda

-Ehhh… ¿Amigos? ¿Hola?

-Oh cierto, lo lamento Inku, pasamos de una felicitación de Navidad a una plática sobre mi suicidio

-No te preocupes, amigo, además su plática me dio algo de tiempo para hacer mis cositas – Dijo risueñamente Inku mientras la pareja notaba algo en sus piernas

El pervertido joven había continuado con sus acciones, ahí, ante sus compañeros. Misty estaba con una cara inocente, a pesar de lo que su pareja le había hecho, la chica ya estaba cubierta con tan solo una cobija que era mantenida a la altura de sus pechos por el brazo de Inku y su mano que sostenía su seno derecho

-Inku…

-Perdón, es Navidad, este es mi regalito, jeje

-Ok… Oye… y de lo que estábamos hablando… ¿Ha habido alguna otra señal de que alguien regrese a la base?

-Bueno, pues ayer en la madrugada llego Shangai

-¡WOW! ¿En serio? Hace mucho que no escuchaba de ella, se fue en una misión de limpieza y no oí de ella por cinco meses

-Sí, ya lo sé, le agradó ese lugar, podía estar libre por un rato y aparte tenía a su Pokémon prehistórico, así que se volvió su paraíso personal

-Tienes razón, con su Aurorus ella era feliz

-Jaja, tienes razón ¡AH! Hablando de eso, Koori también llego ayer sobre su Arcanine y Storm llego con el suyo también

-¡WOW! Ahora todo el mundo está regresando a casa, en unos momentos los intentaré llamar, me alegra que Kanto no haya sido afectado por la onda que quito algunas comunicaciones en unas pocas regiones

-Sí, tienes razón amigo mío, está bien, entonces en unos minutos espero los llames. ¿Cómo les fue ahí por Kanto?

-Muy extraño amigo, nos encontramos a Oak y hay más infectados de los que esperábamos

-¡WOW! ¿Qué? ¿Oak?

-Sí, ya lo sé, él al parecer no abandonó Kanto luego de la infección, se quedó a investigar los sucesos, no lo culpo, está fue la región cero después de todo, aquí han de estar los infectados con más tiempo, así que le conviene estudiar a los de aquí

-Bueno, entonces ya tenemos una duda menos, pero aún faltan los otros especialistas, luego de que se esparciera por el mundo, todos los habitantes de las diferentes regiones ahora están en cualquier parte del mundo

-Ya lo sé, pero encontraremos una manera de restaurar la vieja gloria del mundo, tenemos a los más fuertes de nuestro lado

-No te confíes amigo mío, tenemos a entrenadores fuertes, pero también tenemos enemigos fuertes que adoran este mundo infectado

-Sí… tienes razón… pero… vamos a encontrar una manera de derrotarlos y reparar el mundo de esta enfermedad

-Esa es la actitud, me gusta amigo, pero bueno ¿Qué han hecho esta Navidad?

-Muy poco, pero es algo, le hice el desayuno a mi princesa Hilda, vimos cómo nevaba en Kanto, tomamos un baño juntos, jugamos Ding, Dong, Balas afuera, hicimos Snowboarding para limpiar algunos cadáveres, tomamos ropa nueva, felicitamos por la Navidad a todo Kanto, encontramos algunos sobrevivientes y luego te llamamos jaja, es algo cortito

-¿Bromeas? ¡Eso es increíble! Encontraron más sobrevivientes, más ayuda, eso es un buen regalo

-Jaja, te equivocas Inku, creó que tu regalo es Misty en este mismo momento – Dijo risueñamente Kai mientras señalaba a Misty, quien acariciaba el cabello de Inku y besaba su frente

-Ahhh sí, mi sirenita, ella es el mejor regalo que he tenido este año, es otro año juntos, me alegró de haber podido enamorarla hace algunos años

-Jaja, tienes razón Inku, mi mayor tesoro es mi querida Hilda, mi princesa afilada

-Jaja, lindo apodo Kai, bueno, en unos días nos vemos, amigo

-Sí, en unos días volveremos a Kanto, espero todos vayan a estar bien

-Jaja, cálmate, cálmate presumido, el que hayas salvado una región no te hace el más vital del equipo

-Jaja, perdona, tienes razón, yo sigo siendo bastante débil

-Tampoco es para tanto viejo, eres fuerte, pero tienes que hacerte aún más fuerte – Dijo Misty mientras sujetaba la mano de Inku – Has salvado a una región, Rojo a otra, pero eso es todo lo que pudimos hacer, además los infectados siguen llegando y podríamos perder las regiones otra vez

-¡Orale! Por fin hablas Misty, ya pensé que Inku te beso tanto que se llevó tu voz con él

-Jaja, no, no, no es eso, simplemente es que… con mi posición actual no puedo hablar mucho – Respondió Misty risueñamente con una cara totalmente enrojecida

-Jaja, ah, ya, perdón entonces – Dijo Kai un tanto avergonzado – Bueno amigo, nos vemos

Hilda ya se encontraba durmiendo en el pecho de Kai, con la expresión que tanta ternura le causaba a Kai, era su angelita.

Kai por cortesía decidió esperar a que su compañero finalizara la llamada, más su compañero tenía una idea parecida.

Kai cerró sus ojos un tanto tranquilizado, puesto que esperaba su amigo hubiese acabado la llamada para cuando sus ojos se volvieran a abrir, sin embargo al volver a usar la mirada, no fue nada agradable lo que vio. Su amigo, pensando que la llamada había acabado, había arrojado la prenda del cuerpo de su amada y la había colocado cara a cara con él mientras el joven movía sus caderas para continuar con sus acciones, dejo que Misty emitiera algunos pocos gemidos mientras Kai del otro lado de la pantalla se cubría la nariz para evitar que la hemorragia continuara al mismo tiempo que intentaba formular algunas palabras para darle a conocer a su compañero que ninguno había terminado la charla

-¡I-I-I-I-Inku! ¡La llamada aún no se ha terminado! – Aviso quejumbrosamente Kai mientras cubría su nariz y los ojos de Hilda

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, perdón! – Dijo Inku avergonzado mientras buscaba desesperadamente la manera de terminar la llamada

Finalmente el joven pervertido logró finalizar la video llamada, dejando a su amigo un tanto impactado ante aquella escena, más estaba agradecido de que su chica estuviera dormida, de esa manera ella no había quedado traumada como antes de que partieran de Hoenn

-Gracias por dormir mi princesa – Agradeció Kai antes de besar la frente de Hilda y lentamente cubrirla con una cobija, cargándola al estilo princesa – Bien, ahora vamos a llamar a Rojo y Jeff

El chico hizo la llamada para encontrarse con una escena que le alegraba el corazón. Había un árbol gigante frente a él y Jeff colgaba del mismo mientras ponía adornos y Rojo ponía algunos regalos bajo el árbol

-Hola amigos – Dijo Kai para avisarles a sus amigos de su llamada

-¡Ah, Kai! – Exclamó Rojo antes de correr a la pantalla a ver a su compañero - ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo está Kanto?

-Nosotros estamos bien, aunque tuve un accidente menor en el aterrizaje, más ahora estoy bien. Kanto está algo mal, hay muchos infectados, ya casi no quedan Pokémon puros, pero hay una pequeña luz aquí, encontramos a uno de los profesores, a Oak

-¿En serio? Sabía que él estaba ahí… pero no sabía si vivo o muerto… bueno, es una buena noticia, aparte de un gran científico es un buen y viejo amigo mío, me alegra saber que está bien

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero yo quisiera encontrar a los otros, ellos realmente son buenas personas y quisiera poder verlos una vez para agradecerles por todo

-Ya, ya, tranquilo, los encontraremos a su debido tiempo

-Sí, pero es solo que… bueno, no importa. Oye ¿Están Jeff y Pink por ahí?

-Sí, sí, Pink está aquí a mi lado y Jeff en un segundo baja, tiene que terminar de colocar las esferas. ¡PINK! ¿Podrías venir un momento por favor? Kai está llamando

-Sí, ya voy, ya voy – Dijo Pink mientras se quitaba algo de pólvora del pantalón y se subía el mismo - ¡Hola Kai!

-Hola Pink ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

-Bien, bien, no ha habido pervertidos navideños este año, bueno… eso si no contamos a Inku, pero aparte él está con Misty, este año a mí no me ha tocado conocer a alguna persona estúpida que va tras las curvas en mi silueta, así que estoy de muy buen humor, por eso estoy preparando los cañones, si no estuviera feliz, lo más probable es que estaría cazando infectados por ahí

-Jaja, ya veo, oigan, por cierto y hablando de eso… los infectados por allá… ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, como era de esperarse las temperaturas bajaron y comenzó a nevar, así que hace unas horas juntamos mucha nieve alrededor del refugio para crear una muralla de frío, la única cosa mala es que nos estamos congelando los traseros en este círculo ártico – Contesto Pink un tanto temblorosa al no tener nada extra en su cuerpo

-Pues entonces cúbrete con algo, pídele a algún soldado de nuestro refugio que te den una chaqueta o algo, saqueamos un almacén hace menos de dos semanas, han de tener un abrigo o polo de tu talla

-Nah, ya solo tengo que soportarlo por unos minutos y luego podré acurrucarme bajo las cobijas

-Ok, ok. Solo no me culpes si te enfermas

-Jaja, ya, tranquilo. Bueno, Jeff ya acabo, en un segundo te lo paso – Dijo Pink mientras corría al árbol de Navidad

-¡Hey, hey! ¿Cómo estás Kai?

-Bien amigo, llegamos bien y hasta ahora no hemos tenido heridas graves… Bueno… perdí mi pierna sin querer

-¡Demonios, Kai! ¡Cuidate más! Terminaras muerto si sigues igual de despreocupado

-Ya, ya, sigo vivo, eso es lo importante

-Sí… pero… ¿Él como esta?

-¿Hm? ¿Quién?

-No te hagas… bien sabes de quien hablo

-Ahhh… él… no creó que esté bien… hace mucho que no escribe lo que le gusta… no está bien… pero es él… solo necesita una distracción. Shangai, Storm, Inku, Koori y los otros lo intentan animar, pero me temo que sus ojos y curiosidad son una maldición ahora mismo

-Hmmm… ya veo… bueno. Mejo volvamos a este mundo, de lo contrario vamos a hacer que los del cristal se confundan

-Y que lo digas, aunque creó que mi inventor tiene sus razones para agregar cosas así. Como sea ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

-Bien, bien, solo que he tenido que sufrir un poco. Ayer rescate a algunas familias de Pokémon y parejas humanas y… ugh

-Ya sé, ya sé. El amor no es lo tuyo

-Sí, pero bueno, ya está por ser media noche, le diré a Shangai y los otros que están bien, perdón por que la llamada sea tan corta ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD AMIGO!

-Igualmente Jeff – Respondió Kai antes de finalizar la llamada – Bien… vamos amigo, se agota el tiempo y te tengo que dar tu regalo de Navidad

Santium asintió con la cabeza y corrió hasta un espacio abierto mientras Kai dejaba a Hilda lentamente en una cama cercana a su localización, dándole un beso en la frente antes de correr a su amigo Pokémon, sacando un objeto de su mochila. Un aparato con la silueta de un humano y una gota de sangre de Santium

-Bien ¿Listo amigo?

El Torterra asintió con la cabeza y entonces comenzaron las preparaciones al mismo tiempo que Rojo y los otros iniciaban sus celebraciones de Navidad. Kai inicio por colocar dos plataformas, una del tamaño de Santium y otra en la que él se paró para asegurarse de que un humano cupiera en la misma. Kai entonces continuó por colocar su aparato en la frente de Santium, quien quedó en un sueño suspendido mientras el aparato trabajaba, en la otra plataforma se comenzaba a formar una silueta que lentamente era rellenada.

La silueta lentamente fue rellenada por un humano con una vestimenta peculiar. El individuo usaba botas de tacón cafés con la punta y el tacón blancos y en forma de cuchilla, pantalones de mezclilla verdes, una camiseta café con un abrigo verde con bordes dorados y cuatros cadenas que unían los dos lados de la chamarra, muñequeras de oro y guantes blancos. Con una capa verde que aparentaba tierra con el interior de la misma de color café y un pequeño árbol Bonsái creciendo en la misma, el cuello de su chaqueta era blanco y llevaba un pañuelo en el cuello del mismo color, con unas hombreras de madera y borde de metal negro. Por último usaba un sombrero formal verde con un pentágono blanco en el frente y una pañoleta blanca amarrada alrededor del mismo. El aspecto físico del joven decía que tenía la misma edad de Kai, tenía piel clara, ojos rojos y cabello verde Jade. Una leve brisa se escuchó en ese momento, llevando varias hojas alrededor del ser recientemente creado mientras en Kanto los compañeros de Kai disparaban fuegos artificiales al mismo tiempo que el ser creado abría sus ojos

-El regalo funciono, amigo. Bienvenido, Santium

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno hasta aquí el especial XD chuta que fue largo pero bueno, el final estuvo acelerado por qué tengo que poner esto antes de iniciar la fiesta de mi familia, así que bueno, se los dejo con un aviso: Jesús DK vuelve completamente el primero de Enero, ya estoy mejor y me di cuenta de que si espero a estar al 100, jamás volveré a escribir, dejaré que las cosas fluyan y ya, pero necesito al menos unos siete días de descanso, este día más que noche buena parece noche rápida, tengo que hacer muchas cosas en poco tiempo XD Dejen sus reviews si les ha gustado, favoritos, seguir y eso

Sé que fue más largo que Awakening pero este lo hice con más anticipación XD

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


End file.
